Trouble
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: It's Christmas once again, and this year Near's convinced that he will spend it alone. However, when a mysterious box is sent to the SPK building, Near finds out how wrong he really is. Hints of MxN. Rated to be safe.


A/N: So I know I promised people twice that I would put something up for Mello's birthday, since I didn't do anything for Near's or L's. But that idea got destroyed by a certain person (not naming names). So after reviewing over some pictures that I had I got an idea for a Christmas one. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, any of the characters in it, or the picture that I got the idea off of.

Title: Trouble

It was a quiet evening, despite the festive feeling that filled the cold air outside of the SPK building. Even though the same festivities had been attempted to be brought within the said building, there was still the looming Kira case within each of the member's minds.

Near sat in the investigation room, his dark eyes observing the Christmas tree that he had had Rester put up for him to decorate.

It was a small tree… just right for him. But in some ways it just wasn't the same.

How many Christmases had he spent away from Wammy's now? That's where real Christmas celebrations resided; even he could admit it despite never having participated in many of the holiday traditions.

He remembered the way the entire orphanage would be decorated with shiny garland and bright lights, a huge tree would be erected in the common room that each of the orphans would help decorate; and underneath it would sit a couple presents for each of the orphans.

There was always hot, holiday food and the smells of it never seemed to leave the building no matter what time it was. It was warm and for even that small amount of time, there never seemed to be much negative feelings filling the house.

There was no more competition going on between the orphans to be the best.

Even Mello would hold back on hassling Near whenever possible –though that was usually only done by not being around the younger genius.

Near sighed to himself as his eyes drifted down to the opened gifts under his tree from where he sat with towers of dice built up around him. Each member of the SPK had gotten him something, some robots, another finger puppet kit, a couple blank puzzles in a variety of colors.

They were all nice.

But Near felt as though there was something missing.

He wasn't sure what it was. What else was needed to make this a good Christmas? Could it be the other holiday decorations that the building was lacking? Or some other holiday tradition that Near didn't know about?

He wasn't sure, but the confusion was beginning to frustrate him.

Just then, though, as Near was beginning to play with one of the new robots he'd gotten, the sliding door that led in and out of the investigation room opened and closed; though Near didn't turn to find out who'd entered.

"Near," it was Rester, "This was sitting down in front of the building; it's addressed to you." He explained in a wary tone.

This caught Near's attention. He turned to see what Rester was talking about, only to see him carrying a small brown box that appeared to be made of cardboard.

Near was confused, though he tried not to let it show. He wondered who it was from, or who would know he was even here.

"What do you want us to do with it?" Rester continued while his eyes moved down to the box he still held.

"Well, since you already brought it up here, let me see." The young albino motioned for the box to be brought over to him and Rester complied, carefully placing the box within the open area that Near had left within his walls of dominos.

Once the box was on the ground, Near moved over and inspected it. There was no tag, no address, or any writing on it to somehow show where the mysterious box had come from.

Hesitantly, he moved to lift the lid off the top of the box, though the moment he began to raise it, a small paper fell from between the lid of the box and the body of it.

Confused, Near picked up the white piece of un-lined paper and opened it, finding a note scribbled onto the small paper.

_Near,_

_Get rid of your SPK members for the night, and think of a good name._

Near was confused as he read over the 16 words again. He didn't recognize the handwriting, or understand what the message was saying. _'Who could've sent this to me?'_ He asked himself.

Though, when no possibilities came to mind, he decided to give in and play by the requests of the mysterious note.

"Everyone," He said suddenly, "because it's a holiday, I feel it's only right that we end our investigation early tonight."

"Wait," Halle said from the side computer that she was sitting at, "You're letting us go early?" The tone in her voice showed her obvious disbelief and confusion.

"Yes. It is Christmas, after all. It would be selfish of me to keep you here instead of home, where I'm sure you would all rather be." His eyes stayed trained on the box as he tried not to let the thought of being alone at Christmas get to him.

Near was used to being alone by now. He'd spent nineteen years getting used to the feeling, anyway.

They paused for a moment where Near could feel their hesitance, then finally the three members that were in the room stood from where they had been.

"Alright…" Halle finally said, as if speaking for all three.

"Have a good night." Gevanni said before beginning to leave.

It was Rester that stopped at the door, "You're not going to open the box?" He asked.

"I will open it later. Goodnight, Rester." Near said, ending their conversation and politely telling Rester to follow the others out of the room.

Rester paused for only another reluctant moment before finally leaving, but only after wishing Near a goodnight and a merry Christmas.

Once the door closed Near felt the cold of isolation begin to creep in, and he didn't like the feeling. But he knew how to ignore it: find a distraction

He turned his attention back to the unopened box and, with a bit of hesitance from the unknowing and not having anyone around him anymore, he began to slide the lid of the box open.

When it was finally off he looked inside.

What was in it made him instantly stop.

Inside lay a small, black and white puppy, curled up around itself and obviously asleep. It was small, looking to only be a month or so old. It's coat was completely black except for its paws that were a solid white, and a small white spot over it's chest.

Near didn't know what to do; he didn't understand why a puppy would be sent to him, or who would bother to give something like this to him.

But he was suddenly torn from his thoughts when the young puppy's eyes began to slide open, revealing bright green orbs. Once it became aware that there was no longer a lid on top of it's confinement, the puppy instantly came alive.

It stood up and jumped up to the side of the box in a desperate attempt to get out.

'_What do I do?'_ Near wondered to himself as he watched the small puppy, who watched him back with a happy glowing light in its bright eyes.

"You…" Near began, though unsure of why he was talking to a dog that certainly wouldn't understand a word he was saying, "You want to come out?" He asked.

The puppy gave a small yip in response, which was enough of an answer for Near. Cautiously, as he feared breaking the small puppy, he picked it up, feeling how soft and warm its fur felt against his hands.

Near held the puppy in his hands, looking at it over a couple of times for reasons he couldn't figure out. He observed the way the small puppy's tail quickly wagged back and forth while it's small pink tongue hung out of its mouth. (He also discovered that the young puppy was a boy puppy as well.)

"Well," Near asked as he placed the puppy down on the ground, "What am I going to call you." He asked him.

The puppy barely listened to the question Near posed, he was much more fascinated with exploring the new world around him. Near watched as the black puppy sniffed it's way around the small enclosure Near had built.

'_I wonder who sent you to me.'_ Near thought as he watched him sniff over to one of the dice walls.

Before Near could do anything, the puppy's nose hit the dice and the wall collapsed into a huge pile of dice; this startled the young puppy for only a minute before he became fascinated with what he'd caused.

Near continued to watch him with only the slightest feeling of annoyance of having his dice wall knocked down; the puppy sniffed out the still-standing wall that still stood next to the mess he'd made.

A moment later the young puppy knocked down another side of the wall; this time he gave a small bark at the sound of the crashing dice. Near couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face, _'who does this remind me of? Always tearing down my dice towers…'_

And then, as if on cue, the door to the room slid open with its loud shifting sound, though it stayed open –showing whoever was there was leaning in the doorway.

Near's eyes drifted over to the door.

Mello stood there, a small grin playing across his face, "So," he asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Near couldn't help blinking once in surprise. Of course he had considered Mello as being a possible person to have delivered this gift… but he never thought it to be like the blonde and thus had dismissed it before giving the idea any real thought.

"Mello, you sent him to me?" Near asked.

Mello nodded, stepping into the room to let to door close, the grin on his face seemed to grow a bit. "I found him a couple of days ago in the city and thought you might like him."

"I don't do well with physical stuff, or being around others; you know that." Near said, turning his attention back to the exploring puppy.

"Well this isn't a human, so I figured you'd do better with him. Besides, now maybe you won't be alone all the time."

Near could find nothing right to respond to, and thus kept his silence, however his hand slowly stretched out and pet the small puppy from his head down to his small, soft black tail.

"So you didn't tell me what you're going to name him." Mello continued.

Near thought about it once more, thinking over the likeness between the explorative puppy and the blonde standing not too far away from him. "Trouble. I'll name him Trouble."

Mello scoffed, "It's your puppy, if you want to give him a stupid name then go ahead."

"You don't understand, Mello." Near told him as he let his hand trail over the puppy, Trouble, once again. He then continued, "So why did you decide to come here, Mello? You could have just sent the puppy and the note and left it at that."

Mello was silent, but he stepped closer to Near and knocked down enough of the dice, then moving the mess out of his way so he could sit on the floor in front of the younger albino. _'Just like always.'_ Near thought, but waited for Mello to speak.

"Christmas has always been the only time when I've ever been even slightly nicer to you."

"Correct." Near agreed.

"And I knew you would be alone this Christmas as well, so I decided to come and make sure you weren't completely alone on this family holiday." Mello's blue eyes darted to Trouble and pet him a couple of times.

"You are not in my family, Mello."

The blonde shrugged, "whatever, think of it as close enough if you want. I mean, we _did_ grow up together after all, and we did live in the same place with each other for long enough." He explained as he began playing with Trouble's soft black ears.

Near nodded in agreement, _'Fine, if Mello wants to keep me company here, then who am I to complain? Competition always meant nothing to us on Christmas… I suppose this is the same thing.'_

"Ow!" Mello's near shout brought the younger genius out of his thoughts to see Mello yank his finger, which had been bitten by the black puppy, back from him. "You got sharp teeth for being so young," he picked Trouble up by the scruff of his neck and brought him up to eye level, "you little bastard."

"Mello!" Near reached forward and took Trouble from the blonde before he could do anything more, "Don't do that."

Mello's blue eyes moved from Near down to Trouble, who was being cradled in the albino's arms now, "You better be glad you're his puppy and not mine."

Near looked down at Trouble, who was beginning to settle down into Near's arms. _'Of course,_' Near thought, _'He is a puppy, and is full of energy, but he also requires a bit of sleep as well.'_ He allowed Trouble to continue getting comfortable in his embrace.

'_This was quite a caring gesture, on Mello's part, it's almost hard to believe he would do this. But… perhaps…'_

"Trouble can still be yours too, Mello." Near said; this caught the blonde's attention instantly. "You did find him first, after all. And since you did say that you and I are basically family…"

"That would mean he's everyone else's too, like Matt's." Mello retorted.

"No… just ours." Near said, watching as Trouble's green eyes drooped down till they finally sealed closed again.

Mello scoffed, "You were the smartest kid at Wammy's, Near, and yet there are times, like now, when you make absolutely no sense." He explained, reaching forward and lightly petting the sleeping puppy's head.

Near didn't respond to that. This brought him happiness. For once, he did not feel as though he was alone; instead he was surrounded by beings who, in one way or another, cared for him. This warmed his body in a way that he had never felt before –even back when he still lived, and celebrated Christmas, at Wammy's House.

"Thank you for coming and spending Christmas with me, Mello, and for giving me this gift. They're very generous gestures." Near said politely.

"Whatever." Mello said, leaning back on his hands and watching the two.

"Merry Christmas, Mello."

This made the blonde pause for a long minute; then finally he sighed, "Merry Christmas, Near."

_The End_

A/N: Aw! So that came out so cute! I love how the two of them fought like a married couple over a child! That's so what I was going for with it… ah… I liked this. I really did, I thought it was cute. Especially Trouble, he was so cute! Yeah, even though this was hardly MxN, I think it was still cute.

Tell me what you think!

_Happy Holidays to everyone!_

Please review!  
_-Forbiddensoul562_


End file.
